Satisfy these Undisclosed Desires
by THgurl945
Summary: Cream colored legs slowly walk through purple velvet curtains. Black high top gym shoes adorn his feet. Black spandex shorts wrap around his muscular thighs. A holster and toy gun lay on his hips. Black sunglasses and a blue police hat completed the look. He was the epitome of sex and had the attention of every man, women, and in between at The Lion's den. All except for one.
1. Chapter 1

In a crowd of darkness, azure eyes are all I see.

Chapter 1

On the corner of Same Ave. and Zuka Street, lied a dingy white brick house. Beer bottles and Coke cans littered the lawn and were starting to spread onto the sidewalk. The front door that was once a shiny mahogany wood, had now mildewed and turned a dull brown. Paint had chipped so bad off the windows that the houses last paint job from the 70's ( a neon orange) was starting to seep through. To someone passing through, this house was simply ,how should I put this….fucked. But to most this was one of the better houses on the block. The rest so unidentifiable, it was hard to tell whether they were houses or dump sites. Inside this dingy white house were two 24 year old men on their way to work. Or at least trying to be.

'Rin it's time to go. We are going to miss the bus' .

'Would you shut the fuck up, Sousuke. I heard you the last time. I'm coming', Rin yelled from his room.

Rin's room was a mess. Neon colored spandex pants, glittery tops, and stilettos were scattered across the floor. The bed was even worse. Everything from ninja suits to sexy cowboy costumes were sprawled across the bed. Save for the space carved out on the bed for sleeping, the room would have been uninhabitable.

'Where did I put it? I just had it last night'. The red haired man bends over to start digging through yet another pile of stuff. Garter Belts, white tee shirts, and towels start flying across the room.

Fed up and angry from waiting, Sousuke climbs the stairs to drag Rin out of the house. An angry Sousuke swings Rin's white door open causing it to slam and make a loud thud against the dresser. He is greeted by a half-naked Rin with his ass in the air underneath his bed.

'Just take the door right off the hinge while you're at it Sousuke', Rin mumbled.

'What the hell Rin? Put some damn clothes on and let's go'. He pulled out his phone to check the time. It said 5:30pm and it was Friday, which meant the streets would be filled with people getting off of work, kids getting out of school, and couples heading out for dinner. Both of them had to be across town and at work by 7. There was no way they were going to make it at this rate.

'Whatever you're looking for can wait till after work', he said through gritted teeth. 'We have 4 minutes to get down the block'.

Sousuke went completely unheard as Rin scooted even further underneath the bed. 'Last night's theme was under the sea and I'm pretty sure I wore it underneath my shark shorts'.

Damn near ready to burst, Sousuke calmed himself and asked, 'Rin what the hell are you looking for?'

'My lucky red thong'.

With that Sousuke slams the door and leaves.

'Sousuke, wait. Don't leave'.

* * *

 **Next stop Fairfield**  
The blue and orange bus was damn near empty, except a man in a wheelchair, a lady and her baby, and the two boys. Sousuke and Rin sat near the middle across from the man in the wheelchair. The two exchanged no words as they sat down. Sousuke was still angry over almost missing the bus. Save for the rusted bus ramp and the man in the wheelchair, the two would have missed the bus.

 **Next stop Benjamin**  
Teal eyes focus on his phone screen, while red eyes drift out the window. The neighborhood was beginning to change. The bright yellow lights of the liquor stores transform into softer lights from bars and exclusive clubs. Abandon lots morph into outdoor stripmalls. Passing the **Welcome to Goro** was a definite sign that we weren't in Iwatobi anymore.

 **Next stop Main**  
The next stop was there's. Getting up from his seat, Sousuke leans over to pull the grey stop request cord. The bus driver lets the two off right in front of an empty parking lot across from a Chinese buffet and an overpriced convenience store. In a few hours, this parking lot will be filled. They walk to the silver and black building that they know all too well.

'I'm going inside. See you in there', Sousuke turns to say. With a loud slam of the door, Rin is left to a cigarette and his thoughts.

Rin takes a long drag out of his cigarette and looks up at the neon purple sign atop the building: The Lion's Den. He had been working here for almost a year and a half. For Sousuke it had been about two years. Sousuke was the one to find this place; or shall I say this place found him. Right after college, the two moved back to Iwatobi in search of work. Unable to find anything, they reluctantly took jobs at Fat Sama's Burger Joint, one of the greasiest, artery clogging places in Iwatobi. While Sousuke was working the late shift one night, a man dressed in a leopard suit walked in. He told Sousuke he was absolutely beautiful and the he had potential working as a stripper in the next town over. Cautious of the man and his intentions, Sousuke turned down the offer. That was until he heard how much he'd be paid every night: 1,000 a night. Next thing he knew, he was shaking his ass at one of the most popular gay men's clubs in Goro. Sousuke hid his new job from Rin for a few months for fear of judgment. After a while he finally got around to telling Rin and he immediately wanted in. Neither of them have looked back since. The redhead finishes his cigarette and puts it out on the concrete.

'Guess it's time for work'.

* * *

 **The Lion's Den** is one of the most exclusive gay clubs in Goro. Charging an arm and a leg to see some of the best talent from all over the world. They prided themselves on only hiring the best of the best.  
Walking through the solid black doors of **The Lion's den** , you are immediately transported to a different dimension. The purple and black decor gave the club a rich and elegant environment. Stipper poles are aligned around the bar off in the corner, but the silver lights reflecting off the cool metal of the countertop call your attention over there. Plush black velvet chairs and black tables are scattered around the room giving way to two stages: one smaller and one bigger. The smaller stage is where beginning performers doing their acts. While some are talented, everyone knows that those performers won't ever make it to the big stage, so most don't feel bad about only throwing small bills.  
The big stage, however is a different story. Known as the Twelve, the performers on the big stage were what people came to see and usually went broke for every night. Nothing but 50 and 100 dollar bills get thrown on stage as each of them showcase a variety of talents from pole dancing, fire hooping, strip tease, BDSM, and so many other kinks. Rin and Sousuke made their into the big stage line up a few months ago, after Sousuke wowed the audience with pole skills and Rin made the audience cream with his dancing skills. The two were currently in the locker room preparing for their performances.

'I see you're wearing your fire-fighter costume', Rin noted as he bent over to tie his sneakers.

'Yea, the boss said the crowd would love it', replied Sousuke who was currently trying to maneuver into his yellow and red fire-fighting pants. 'Heard you were doing something new tonight'.

Rin nodded. He was told to keep his act a secret for tonight. Before Sousuke could comment further, their boss walked in.

'Rin, its time for your act. You've got 5 minutes', the man in the zebra print suit called.

'Good luck out there Rin', Sousuke called. The two exchanged a fist bump before Rin left.

Backstage, Rin peeked out of the curtain to see if he saw any of the usuals. Far left by the small stage, was Benny, the 65 year old pervert. Dressed in a brown cashmere sweater and khakis, he would come in almost every day buy drinks for all the newbies and then try to take the drunkest one home. Then there was Luke, the married man, who was currently sitting at a table not far from the big stage. Though he has a pregnant wife at home, he chooses to come here every week and flirt with all the guys. His award winning smile and positive attitude are what reel you in, but he's nothing but a heartbreaker. Sousuke and him had a fling a while back. Let's just say with a livid Sousuke and a bruised up Luke. Then there was him. His usual seat in the middle of the bar was currently empty but Rin had a feeling that the man would be here soon. Rin had the black haired man's schedule down to a science. Every other Friday night he'd get dragged in here by a short energetic blond man who would just leave him sitting at the bar to go dance near the stage. The man's drink of choice: Gin and Tonic. Rin would eye him from the stage as he slowly sipped his drink. He however had no idea Rin was watching him. Never looking anywhere but his the time Rin would finish his dance and leave the stage, the black haired man and his friend would be gone. Tonight Rin was going to change that.

* * *

Cream colored legs slowly walk through the purple velvet curtains of **The Lion's den** .The audience screams as they catch a glance at Rin's costume. Black high top gym shoes adorn his feet. Black spandex shorts wrap around his muscular thighs. So tight they reveal every bump and curve of his appendage. A holster and toy gun lay on his hips. Black sunglasses and a blue police hat completed the look.

I know you've suffered  
But I don't want you to hide

He was the epitome of sex and had the attention of every man, women, and in between at **The Lion's den**. All except for one.

It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied

Haru had yet again found himself at **The Lion's den**. Every other Friday, it seemed Nagisa would come over to to the Rec-center, bother him about going to The Lion's den, reminded him about his pathetic sex life, and then promise to be his wingman. And reluctantly Haru submitted every time. Knowing that they would get there, Nagisa would ditch him, and he'd sit at the bar all night watching Nagisa get hit on by every living thing in there. Tonight, however, he decided to come by himself. Wearing fitted black converse, tight fitted black jeans, and a dark azure v-neck he beelined for his favorite spot at the bar.

'What'll you have today?',

'Uhmm Long Island Iced Tea'

'See someone's trying to loosen up tonight'. It was true, he was. Haru had never been to the Lionsden by himself and frankly being there without his loud blond friend made him uncomfortable. A simple Gin and Tonic was not going to cut it tonight.

'Enjoy'. The bartender placed a tall glass in front of Haru. He grabbed the glass and let the brown liquid slip slowly down his throat.

Soothing  
I'll make you feel pure

A few spins and hip thrusts later, Ren had the crowd right where he wanted them. Ruby eyes scan the crowd. He spots the black haired man sitting at the bar alone. Something clicking in his mind the moment he saw the black haired man sitting at the bar with his face in his drink. He made his way toward the center of the stage. Closing his eyes, he leaned back and caressed his body. Hands roaming over pecks, down to his abs, over the slips v-line tucked under his shorts, stopping over his bulge giving it a firm squeeze. The crowd went wild. That black haired guy was going to watch him if it was the last thing he did.

Trust me  
You can be sure

The sudden uproar of crowd, startled a buzzed Haru. The Long Island doing its job and loosening the black haired man up a bit. He turned to look at the stage. A large crowd had formed around what looked like a red haired man in some sort of costume. He shifted in his seat to see over the crowd and get a better look. What he saw surprised him: Piercing red eyes staring directly at him. Something about those eyes drew Haru in. He abandoned his drink and headed toward the stage. As he got closer, blue eyes couldn't help but travel slowly up the man's body. Eyes stopping at the tightest spandex shorts he'd ever seen. Haru swore he saw the man's length pulse as he stared at it. Haru's eyes continue on their pathway up. Red eyes finally meet azure. In that moment, there was an exchange of emotions between the two: Curiosity, Angst, Confidence, Lust. Recognizing the song, Haru held the man's gaze and mouthed the words at him.

You trick your lovers  
That you're wicked and divine

Shocked red eyes return his gaze. Rin did not expect the timid black haired man to be so bold tonight. As if challenging him, Rin mouthed the words right back at Haru.

You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine

Rin motions for the man to come closer. Definate blue eyes stare at him and don't move.  
'Guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way', Rin thinks as he plots his next move. Keeping eye contact with the azure eyed man, Rin walked toward the edge of the stage and did the unthinkable: he jumped off. To shocked to do anything, the crowd stood still as they watch Rin stalk past them and directly towards a wide eyed Haru. He got as close as he could to the blue eyed man without touching him, and slowly dropped to his knees.

A frozen Haru came back to his senses as he saw the red haired man's slip down his body. He could feel the red haired man's hot breath against his groin. Making his length grow instantly. He feels the man come back up and hooks his knee around his waist. Red and blue meet for the third time that night. Haru could feel the man's length on his thigh. A sly hand slips down Haru's body and squeezes his length. This going completely unnoticed by the screaming crowd.

I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart

Rin jumps back on the stage for his final pose and the song ends. Heart pounding and dick undeniably hard, Rin leaves the stage. But not before one last glance at his muse who is all blushed up and flustered.

Backstage, Sousuke was waiting for his performance.

'So I see you finally made your move, Rin'.

'Shut up Sousuke. I'll see you when you get home'. With that the red head scurried back to the locker rooms. He needed to cool down before he went out their to face the azure eyed man.

Knowing Rin all too well Sousuke called after him, 'I'm warning you Rin, not in my room'.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Red**_  
The color of _**Fire**_  
The color of _**Passion**_  
The color of your _**Eyes**_

He was too stunned to do anything. The blue eyed man stood still as people walked past him. Bumping into him to go to the bar or to join the few people dancing between the stages. His mind was filled with nothing but what just happened with the redhead stripper. He could still feel the man's heat against his thigh and his breath on his neck as he whispered in his ear.  
'Wait for me', he whispered as his hand traveled down Haru. The thought bringing a light blush to his cheeks. Sly hands suddenly snaked their way around his waist.

'Ahh', Haru gasped as he tried to turn around.

Hands holding him in place, the mystery owner leaned down and whispered in his ear,  
'Didn't mean to startle you'. Recognizing the voice, a slight shiver ran down Haru's back which didn't go unnoticed by the red head. He tightened his grasp around Haru's waist and set a pace for them to sway to.  
No matter how hard they tried to persuade him, the boss simply refused to hire a regular dj. So they had to rely on the personal playlists of the performers. Tonight's piped in music was from Sousuke. It was a mix of top 40 pop and downright sensual tunes. A large group had gathered in between the stages to dance. But Rin and Haru opted to stay near the big stage, in the world that they had created for themselves. As they swayed, Haru began relaxing into the man's arms. He had never been this comfortable around anyone, let alone a complete stranger before. But something about this man was different. Something about the way those red eyes bore into his, made him want to spew his soul to the man. And that both frighten and excited him.  
Catching the black haired man's change in demeanor, Rin turned the man around to face him.  
'You ok?'  
Haru not making eye contact with the redhead whispers, 'I've seen you staring at me'.  
Rin was speechless as the black haired man continued.  
'Every night you perform, you'd watch me from the stage. I would sit at the bar and I could feel your eyes on me as you danced'.  
Haru turned to look the red haired man directly in his eyes. Time stood still for a moment. He saw depth in those red eyes. Rin saw the same depth in blue. A magnetic pull drawing them closer. And then they went for it. Lips crashing into each other at the same time. Haru's hands wound their way around Rin's neck while Rin's tightened around the other's waist.  
Rin let out a soft grunt as Haru moved against him. Bulges moving against one another igniting a fire within him, turning this gentle kiss into a more passionate one. He begins sucking on Haru's bottom lip trying to gain entrance. Tongues danced as hands began travelling up and down each others bodies. Without breaking the kiss, Rin scoops up Haru's leg, wrapping it around his waist. It was getting hot. Haru gasped for air as he broke the kiss while Rin turned his attention to the man's neck, slowly suckling, biting, and kissing his way down.  
'Mmmh, Haa…. .'.

'What?', Rin stopped for a second to ask, only to go right back to driving the back haired man wild.

'Ha….Haru...My ahh…. name is...Haru', Haru said finally able to get the sentence out.  
Red eyes looked up into blue and said, ' Rin '.

The intensity of Rin's eye contact had Haru a mess, he couldn't help but moan. Moan ripping through his throat as he leans his head back allowing Rin full access to his creamy neck. It was getting hot. Too hot. Leg still wrapped around Rin's waist, the two started rocking back and forth to relieve some of the tension.  
'Ahh do you want to...ahh get out of here?', Rin said breathlessly to Haru. A nod was all he got in return. Grabbing the dark haired man's hand, he led him past the crowd and out the door.  
The dark haired man followed silently behind. It wasn't until Rin got half way into the parking lot, that he realized that he didn't know where they were going or how they were getting there. Catching the sudden look of distress on the red head's face, Haru said, 'I have a car'. He turned and guided the redhead over to his navy Volvo. Throwing the keys to Rin, he said, 'But you have to drive'.

A nervous red head fumbled with the keys before unlocking the doors and letting them in.  
'Guess we're off to my place'.

* * *

The two rode in silence as they drove through Goro and into Iwatobi. Haru's gaze had fluttered out the window. Azure eyes watching the cars pass. Red eyes that should have been on the road, were glued to Haru.

'I've had my eyes on you for a while now, Haru', he said breaking the silence.

'When I'm dancing, the lights are so bright that I can't see anyone out in the audience. It's like I'm in my own world up there. It was like that until a couple of weeks ago. I was dancing and looked into the crowd and saw a pair of the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen'.

With that, Rin had Haru's undivided attention. Blue eyes moving from the cars outside the window, to looking into red.

'I searched for their owner every night after my performance. But by the the time I would go backstage and change, the person...you would be gone. It wasn't until last week when the lights accidentally came up during my performance, that I saw you. Our eyes met briefly as you were turning to leave and then I knew that I had to meet you'.

Rin finished as they pulled up in front of his house. Haru let himself be dragged down Rin's walkway. The black haired man suddenly stopped as they approached the door.

With a voice lighter than a whisper, the black haired man said, 'I don't like going to **The Lion's Den** , but I let myself be dragged there because I would get to see you'.

A light blush found its way onto Haru's cheeks, driving Rin completely wild. Before Haru can get in the door, Rin is all over him. Clothes fly everywhere: Shirts, Pants, Socks, Shoes. Lust clouding his thoughts, Rin guides Haru into Sousuke's room. He'd deal with the consequences later. Right now, he just wanted a naked Haru beneath him. Walking into the dark room, Rin immediately pushes Haru down onto the bed. He took a moment to take in the man below him. Black hair a mess, lust filled azure eyes, lips bruised from kissing, toned chest heaving up and down. He was pure sex and Rin wanted to drink him up all at once. Kneeling onto the bed, he attacked Haru's creamy neck, hands immediately shooting up to wrap around Rin's neck. Those same hands gripping the red head tighter as he began to suck harder and harder, desperately trying to leave a mark. Tongue traveled over to the black haired man's Adam's apple and he bit down hard.

'Ahhh Rin..', Haru murmured tilting his head to expose more skin. Tongue trailed down the black haired man's body stopping first at pert nipples.

'Mhmmm ah ', Haru moaned as the redhead teased his nipples.

Tongue continued its trail over every bump and curve of the man's abs. Grazing his teeth over them as he continued down further , stopping at his goal: the bulge hidden underneath black briefs. Breathing over it slightly Rin watched as the black haired man writhe below him.

'Hmm Haru. I didn't know you could be so lewd', Rin murmured as he ghosted his breath over the man's clothed length.  
'Hnn Ahh.. don't tease', Haru moaned as he arched pressing his cock in the red heads face. Knowing full well what the black haired man wanted, he pulled the man's length out and swallowed it all at once.

'Mmm Haru, you taste so sweet' , Rin hummed as he wrapped his tongue around the head of Haru's cock. That warm tongue stealing Haru's words and left him unable able to do nothing but moan. The redhead was a god with that tongue. Licking Haru up and down. From swollen tip to thick base. Doing everything he could to leave the man below him breathless and wanting. Haru let out a whiny moan as Rin pulled away. He got off the bed and removed his boxer leaving everything on full display. This time it was Haru's turn to take Rin in, eyes travelling up and down the man.

'Like what you see', Rin said as he stalks back over to the bed.

'Hmmm I'm not opposed'. Haru's response cut short and lightening flowed through him. His nerves on edge as Rin inserted the first finger. Skilled fingers immediately found his prostate making Haru's vision go white.

'Ah...Rin…'.  
Rin continued to slam into him adding finger after finger.

'Please...I need it', the black haired man begged. He removed his fingers and positioned himself between Haru's legs. An aching tingling slowly working its way up Haru's spine. It had been a while since he had last had any. With every inch, Rin reminded him of what it was like to be filled to the brim. Beads of sweat started to gather on Rin's forehead as he inched in. The black haired man was so tight, it was driving him wild. Not giving Haru a chance to adjust, Rin began to slam into him.

'Ahhh..Rin', Haru cried out as his prostate was mauled. The silent apartment filled with nothing but skin on skin.

Haru was painfully aroused. The tip of his cock leaking down onto the black sheets. He need more. He needed more friction. His hand moving down slowly to pump his cock. His hand immediately smacked away as the red head above him began pumping his cock in time with his thrusts.  
Rin could feel his orgasm building. Every thrust, groan, and whimper from the man below him was driving Rin wild.

'Gahh..Ri….Rin.. harder'. The black haired man's wish was Rin's command. Haru's eyes immediately shutting to bask in the throes of pleasure.

On the cusp of an orgasm, he needed to see the man's eyes. Those eyes that haunted him every night for the past few weeks.

'Open your eyes', Rin said continuing to thrust into the man. He was met by silence the man below him lost in the throes of pleasure.

'Haru, please', Rin begged. With that, Haru slowly opened his eyes. The intensity and passion of red meeting the calmness and depth of blue, they both came.

Limp and spent, Rin pulled away from Haru and settled them under the covers.  
Azure eyes looking up, as Haru turned to snuggle into the redhead's chest. No words needed to be said. Their eyes saying everything that did. The two settled into a deep slumber with each having thoughts of the other as they drifted into dreamland.

* * *

An exhausted black haired man opened the front door. Back aching from sleeping on the floor all night, a tired Sousuke sauntered into the house ready for bed. He looked down at his watch. 12:05pm. That meant he could at least get a couple hours of sleep before he had to be back at work.  
'Rin had better be happy I stayed out all night', he said to an empty house.

Exhausted and ready to go to bed, the man headed to his room but not before almost tripping over a pair of pants. Black pants.

'Those look like the pants, Rin was wearing yesterday', he thought to himself. There was another pair of pants next to them.  
'Guess he got lucky'.

Sousuke suspicious eyed the clothes trail. Why did the trail lead to his room? Mind immediately clicking, he dropped his bag rushing over to his bedroom.

'I swear if Rin did what I think he did, he's dead'.

The sight he opened his door all but enraged him: Rin and the black haired man from the club passed out in his bed.

 **'RIN WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU?'**


End file.
